If The Good Lord's Willing and The Creek Don't Rise
by yanallamma
Summary: Growing up in Georgia, Haleli "Lee" Colt had a normal childhood despite being a descendent from the legendary hunter Samuel Colt. Lee always thought sensing the supernatural around her was a normal thing, but is it? Follow the proud 1/2 part Chickasaw and gun loving Southerner and her run-ins with the Winchesters in their attempts to prevent the apocalypse and more.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: I do not own anything related to Supernatural, only my original character Haleli Colt. Then again, even the last name isn't mine since it's refering to Samuel Colt. I hope you enjoy my first chapter! This first encounter is set sometime after John has died but before Dean goes to hell.

In a small town in south Georgia, a black impala zoom down the road before pulling up to a bar called The Brewster. Two tall men exited the car and entered the bustling bar. They had been a couple towns over, dealing with some nasty spirit haunting an orphanage. Both had been through a long night and spotted the bar on the way to the nearby motel.

The first to enter had long, brown hair and a clean shaven face. He had to hunch through the doorway before making his way to an empty booth and popping open a laptop. A second later the second man walked in, barely clearing the doorway. He had short cropped, light brown hair and a five o'clock shadow.

He sat down at the bar with a sigh and a young bartender made her way over. She noticed the scars that were scattered on his arms and the grime and dirt etched into the grooves of his nails.

"What can I do you for sweet pea," She drawled in her Georgian accent as she poured a new glass of whiskey for a nearby customer.

The man looked up and saw a concerned pair of dark honey colored eyes that contrasted with her golden skin, "Uh, just 2 beers please...Lee" He added after noticing her name tag.

"Sure thing," She nodded and turned. He noted her tall stature as her long brown hair swished like a pendelum.

The man at the bar rubbed his forehead as someone came up behind him.

"What's taking so long Dean? I thought this was going to be a quick pit stop."

"Well sorry Samantha, but I can't control the customer service," The man named Dean quipped, "Sorry I'm imposing on your beauty sleep."

'Samantha' rolled his eyes and let out a labored sigh as the bartender returned.

"Here are your two beers," Lee said. She looked at the newcomer and took note of the bags under their eyes, "Y'all look like you've seen a ghost," the two men made a sideways glance to eachother, "Tell you what, I am gonna give y'all somethin' that always helps me perk up and feel better. Whiskey." She smiled as she slammed down two topped off shot glasses.

The taller one made a move to get his wallet before Lee stopped him, "Free of charge sweet pea,"

"Are you sure? You won't get in any trouble?" He asked still searching his wallet, "We have money."

"It's fine, my friend owns this place," She placed a gentle hand on his arm to stop him from giving her money, "Besides, y'all look in need of a couple of whiskey shots."

"But-"

"Sammy, let the nice lady buy us a couple of shots," Dean cut him off before smiling at Lee," Thanks."

"It's what I do," she shrugged before walking away.

Dean leaned forward slightly, glancing at her retreating figure and Sam smacked the back of his head.

"Hey, what was that for!" Dean hissed and bursed his bruise, but Sam only glared in response.

Sam opened his mouth to make a remark when he was cut off by a comotion coming from the other side of the bar.

"You son of a bi-"

"Hey! HEY!" They heard a feminine voice shout, "What in the Sam Hill do y'all think you're doing!"

The brothers turned to see Lee the bartender glowering as the two men stood frozen, holding eachother at the throat. They slowly released their grips as Lee folded her arms.

"Y'all got two seconds to explain yourselves before I snatch you bald headed and kick you out of my bar." She narrowed her eyes.

"He's sleepin' with my daughter!" One of the men shouted and the whole bar groaned and berated the accused, "She's only 18 you middle aged craddle snatcher!"

In a fit of fury, he pulled out a gun and the whole bar flew backwards like an explosion and knocked over tables.

The sound of a gun being cocked prompted the brothers into action. Sam went to sheild Lee, who hadn't moved an inch, and Dean went and pulled his own gun on the vengeful dad.

"Put the gun down man," Dean said sternly, "You don't want to do this."

"Who the fuck are you!" He spat and turned to aim the gun at Dean. "You got a daughter? You don't look like you do, so stay outta my business!" Dean felt the corners of his mouth twitch and forced down a chuckle at the sight of this potbellied hillbilly trying to scare off a hunter like him.

Lee pushed passed the wall Sam made and forced her way in between the stand off.

"Harold, don't be stupid and put down the gun!" She sighed with her hands on her hips, "You too Dirty Harry!" She ordered turning to Dean which wiped the growing smirk off his face.

Neither man moved to lower their guns. With a roll of her eyes she turned to the man named Harold, "You know the drill Harold, I asked you once to put it away and you refused. Hand it over." She reached out her hand palms up and curled her fingers in a Bruce Lee like fashion.

"Aw come on Lee, be reasonable!" A nearby drinker said.

"Yea Lee. give the man a break, this po' man's been through enuff." Another slurred.

"Now y'all listen here!" She shouted and stood up on a chair, "Y'all know the rules. This bar even has a sign. Two in fact. At the door, and at the bar: All guns will be confiscated if not put away immediately! Now I know the good lord knows that every one of y'all have seen these signs. Now bless the heart of these two men!" She paused and placed a hand over her heart, "for their audacity to break my rules. Let this be a lesson to all y'all…I don't play." She finished with an frosty glare as the rest of the bar back off from arguing further.

"Harold if you don' give her the gun then yer crazier than a shithouse rat." Another bartender said as all the drinkers nearby nodded and murmured in agreement.

Begrudglinly, Harold handed over the gun as Lee stepped down from the chair.

"Nice to see everything settled huh," Dean smiled, "Let's go Sammy!" He turned to start heading for the door before he felt a strong grip tighten around his right forearm.

He looked down to see a pair dark honey eyes narrowing at him. Lee felt her skin jolt as she grabbed his arm and a feeling of pain ripped through her gut. She gave a silent gasp before straightening up, hoping he didn't notice the small slip.

"Not so fast," She cooed mockingly, "Your gun sweet pea."

"You're not serious," He chuckled but stopped when she didn't budge and cocked an eyebrow, "You're serious? Sammy a little help here." Sam frowned and shrugged apologetically.

"Look princess," Dean started, causing Lee to tilt her head in surprise, "I can't afford to hand over my gun, I've got things to do. So why don't you run back over the bar and continue pouring drinks like a good girl."

Dean noticed something snap in Lee as her expression turned stony. The muscle on her jaw clenched as her lips pressed into a thin line. A nearby drinker chuckled, "Ya donnit now boy!"

With a yelp of pain from Dean, she twisted his arm and caught his gun. In a matter of seconds, Lee dismantled his gun, released all the bullets from the cartridge into the pocket of her apron, and reasembled the gun and pointed it an inch away from Dean's face.

Black emptiness was all Dean could see and his eyes crossed from trying to eyeball the gun's barrel. Everyone in the bar froze, glued to their seats, and watched in pure awe of the bartender's lightning quick reflexes. She pulled the trigger 3 times and the hallow, empty click echoed around the bar. Dean gave an involuntary gulp as Lee simply gave a small smile before placing the gun in a lock box under the bar counter.

"Nothin' more to see here, get on with your business!" She ordered before turning back to the bar.

A low hum on conversation filled the bar and wary glances were occasionally thrown to a statue-still Dean. A second later he shook his head clear of shock. Dean narrowed his eyes and rushed at the bar but was blocked when Sam jumped in to stop him from tackling Lee over the counter.

"Give me my gun back!"

"Hmmm," She turned and rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "No."

"What gives you the right to-"

"I am this town's volunteer deputy sheriff sugar cake!" She said slamming her hand onto the counter, "I can do whatever the hell I please! I gave you the chance to put your weapon away. You didn't do it, so suffer the consequences."

Dean sneered, "Waving a 2 cent toystore badge from a half hour training course taught by PD lieutenant hillbilly doesn't give you power over shit!"

"Miss, I apologize on behalf of my brother's behavior," Sam blurted quickly to distract her from Dean's outburst.

"Look, it's bar policy. I don' make up the rules. I only enforce them. Look," She gave a simpathetic look to each brother, "Policy says I've got to keep them over night. Your gun will be down on Hilshire Road at Samuel's Gun Rack. You can pick it up tomorrow at 7:30."

Lee turned to clean and stack empty cups.

"Come on," Sam tried pulling his brother away.

"Where going to let some high almighty, hoity-toity prissy keep the gun!" Dean whispered as he gave a hostile look to the bartender organizing the bottles.

"Really Dean?" Sam whispered back before clearing his throat, "Uh Miss?"

Lee swiveled to face Sam and squinted, "Can I help you sweet pea?"

"I'm really sorry about the trouble my brother here caused, but we were really hoping to get out of here first thing tomorrow morning. We have important business to deal with up in Illinois." Sam paused and gave a soft smile that would make anyone's knees go weak, "We're new and didn't know the rules, is there any way that you could let this slide?" Sam nudged a frowning Dean who plastered on an oversized smile.

"I-I'm sorry but I can't," She stuttered with guilt, "The only thing I can assure y'all is that it will be a quick pick up if that's what you need." Lee rubbed her forhead and Sam noticed her cast an anxious glance to her other customers.

"We understand." Lee's shoulders sagged in relief. Dean gawked in frustration as he was led out by his brother.

Once they reached the Impala, Dean pulled out of Sam's grip, "You mind telling me what the hell that was about?" He gestured back to the bar.

"She seemed uneasy, it felt wrong to keep attacking her," Sam responded. Dean let his arms fall to his side before stomping to the car door.

"This better not put us behind schedule." He gruffed.

"And how is this different than picking up girls during hunts!" Sam quipped while Dean threw a scowl.

"This is different."

The engine gave a rusty roar before peeling out of the parking lot towards the motel.

Sam shook his head in resignation not wanting to argue any further.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my first every fan fiction! Please, any comments or suggestions would be extremely helpful!


	2. Chapter Two

The bone-chilling wind whipped down Hilshire Road the next morning as the Winchester boys approached a small gun store nestled between a mini mart and an ice cream parlor. A yellow and chipped sign spelled Samuel's in bold, black letter's and the windows were a cornicopia of guns: rifles, revolvers, bebe guns, shotguns, pistols, double and single barrles… All kinds of makes and models from various time periods.

Sam let out a low whistle, "Check it out," he pointed to an old rifle, "Looks like it came from the Civil War."

Dean gave a distainful sniff but snuck a curious glance when his brother turned away. He frowned as he noticed the posted store hours. "Aw come on!" He cried and punched the air, "It's closed!"

"Lee said we could pick it up at 7:30," Sam reasoned but Dean pointed to the hours painted on the window.

"It says it opens at 8 genius."

Sam chuckled, "Dude, the sign on the door says open." He made his way to the door and pushed it open. "Look who's the genius now dumbass."

"Yeah whatever, let's just get this over with," Dean huffed and muscled his way past Sam who merely smirked and followed in suit.

Teenage Wasteland by The Who blared like a foghorn throughout the store. Dean made an impressed face before turning to Sam.

"At least this dude's got decent taste in music!"

"What?" Sam saw Dean's mouth moving but could barely hear the hum of his voice over the music. Dean gave a dismissive wave of his hand in frustration .

Up at the back of the store, a thick cable rop hung from the ceiling with a sign reading: Pull For Service. Dean gave a noncomittal shrug as Sam reach out and tugged the rope.

The music abruptly switched off while a distant voice yelled, "In a minute!" followed by loud clanking noises. Around the corner came a fairly tall woman with golden skin and dark honey eyes.

"Lee?" Sam sputtered.

"Look who it is," Dean joked cruelly, "Sheriff wannabe in the flesh."

She pulled her hair out of its messy bun and propped her protective glasses on her head, "Mornin' sweet peas!" She smiled and the grease smeared on her cheeks shined from the overhead industrial lights.

"You work at a gun store?" Sam gaped.

"Jesus christ lady were do you not work!" Dean questioned.

"This is the last place y'all will find me," She assured before crouching below the counter and retrieving two canisters, "Now I want to explain myself." She looked down sheepishly and picked at the grime on the counter.

Dean snorted as he remembered the previous night's events, "Yeah you were acting like a fu-" He coughed as Sam elbowed him in the side, "Uh, I mean-you were very…unpleasant." Dean spat out the last word with a painful grin.

Lee merely pursed her lips and leaned her elbows on the counter, "Do y'all know how hard it is to be a woman bartender? 'Specially in a small southern town where girls are expected to get hitched at 18 and pop out little babies like her lady bits are a child factory?" She paused as Sam crinkled his brows in sympathy and a cross-armed Dean squinted at her.

"I get men all the time, comin' into my bar, thinking that just because they are a man that they can do what they please," She continued, "Expectin' me to roll over an behave like a 'good girl'." Lee glared pointedly at Dean, who suddenly found the grass green carpet highly interesting, "And if I let even just one person slide, then everything crumbles and I have to start all over to make it known that I don't take crap from anyone."

"Look, we understand where you're coming from and we know you weren't going out of your way to make things difficult," Sam assured with a small smile. "We appreciate you trying to explain it to us."

"Yeah what he said," Dean sniffed and looked around the store.

Lee gave a content nod before opening the first canister and pulling out Dean's gun, "Now I noticed how filthy this gun was and took it upon myself to give it a good scrub down."

Dean inspected the gun and gave a pleased nod, "Not bad… for a girl," he joked.

"Oh and here are your new bullets," She pushed forwad the other canister, "I still felt horrid for how things went down last night so I refilled your bullets with some extra gunpowder. Be careful though," She warned with a wink, "It'll cause an extra kick in your shot."

"I don't know what to say…" Dean muttered as he held a clean gun and refurbished bullets.

"Thanks, but we really do have to get going," Sam smiled apologetically and Lee nodded in understanding.

"One last thing I have to offer, let me clean your other guns for you."

The brothers frowned and their eyebrows pinched, "What makes you think we have other guns?" Sam questioned.

Lee rolled her eyes, "Please, how stupid do y'all think I am?"

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Lee flicked an eyebrow at Dean's remark but continued on.

"Y'all were talking about an important trip last night and it's the middle of huntin' season. Plus, this is a fine pistol you've got there, and I know my guns, it only seems reasonable to assume you got more than one lying around," She argued, "twenty minutes tops and off you can go!"

She smiled which melted any doubt in Sam's mind, "Okay, we'll be right back." Sam quickly pulled a groaning Dean out the store.

"Are you serious man?" Dean arched his eyebrows.

"Dude, free gun cleaning!" Sam shook his head as if it was a no brainer.

Back inside the store, Lee passionately started to disasemble the copious amount of guns and dug out a clean rag. "Holy hog bellies, these guns are filthy! Do y'all ever clean them?" She asked rhetorically.

Dean leaned against a display table with folded arms and studied how meticulous she was in her work. On the wall behind her was a collage of framed pictures, mostly of her at various stages in her life with an older man.

"Is that you dad?" Sam asked as he peered at a particular photo of Lee giving a tight squeeze to a man in a cowboy hat holding a dead turkey. She had a huge, cheesey grin plastered on her face with a foot popped in the air while the man gave a small, lop-sided smile.

"Hmm?" She answered absently and followed Sam's gaze, "Yeah, it is. Good ol' William Samuels," She chuckled to herself, "That was the Thanksgiving turkey right there."

Dean frowned at the man's name. He could have sworn he had heard it before but couldn't place where. With a shrug he turned to Lee, "So where is your old man anyways?"

"Dead…" She answered flatly without looking up.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sam said.

"Don't be, he lived a good life. Did a lot of good," She assured with a shake of her head, "Besides, it happened a couple a years ago anyway."

Both brothers nodded, unsure of what to say. The store fell silent as Lee was finishing up a few more guns.

"So," She chirped up, "I just realized that I don't even know your names. Mind tellin' me?"

"Uh, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean," Sam jerked a thumb at Dean who gave a quick nod. Lee paused her cleaning and motioned her hand for Sam to continue.

Sam scrunched his face, not understanding what she wanted when Dean pipped up, "Johnson. Sam and Dean Johnson."

Lee smiled and started on a new gun, but not before Dean noticed a quick pause and curious frown pass over her face. A few more minutes of awkward silence ensued before Lee gave a satisfied grunt and presented all the clean guns with a flourish of jazz hands, "Ta da!"

"Twenty minutes, right on time," Dean noted from the clock on the wall. He began to make a impatient shuffle in the direction of the door.

"Thanks again," Sam beamed as he pulled his brother back by the nape of his shirt.

"No problem, I love doin' stuff like this," She claimed. Lee tucked the guns one by one into the bag. With a head tilt, she squinted and reached inside the bag to pull out an empty holster, "What's so special about this gun sweet peas?" She ordered as she inpected the leather.

"What do you mean?" Dean demanded. He leaned forward but pulled back quickly and sucked in air as realization rushed through him. 'It's for the colt!' he mouthed to Sam.

"Well, it's empty and I don't see the gun that belongs to this holster," she answered and after a low whistle she continued, "Lordy lord, I reckon this was specifically made for a colt, an old one too! I can tell by how it's molded and such…" Sam pursed his lips and glanced slowly to Lee who was busy looking at the inside.

"How do you know that?" Dean gruffed aggressively. Sam grabbed him and gave him a look of warning.

"I know guns. Y'all should let me have look at it. Colts are my specialty," She chuckled to herself. Lee gasped as she noticed a distinct engraving under the holster's leather loop. The brothers exchanged a look while Dean slowly reached for a knife in his boot.

'What are you doing?' Sam mouthed.

'Just in case!' Dean mouthed back.

"Holy shit," Lee hissed and the boys attention whipped back to her, "John finally found it," She murmured.

"What the fuck did you just say," Dean growled. His mind was reeling, thinking if she could be a demon or some supernatural beast who needed an asskicking.

Lee glanced up to the shocked faces, "This is the colt. Isn't it." She stated without question. "Y'all must be Winchesters. Y'all look like your daddy."

In a flash, the Dean slammed her against the wall with a knife to her throat, "Who are you? What the hell do you want?" He roared. Lee choked back a yelp and felt specks of spit crash into her cheek. "How do you know it's the colt?"

"Dean, wait!" Sam pleaded and eyed Lee. "She's not going to talk if you're holding her with a kung fu grip."

"Listen to you brother boy," She sputtered. Dean heard the click of a gun loading and felt the barrel of a gun jab into his gut.

Reluctantly Dean backed off and Lee put down her gun. She rubbed her throat to check for broken skin and gulped before turning to the boys.

"Cool your jets sweet pea, I'm not a demon," She paused and looped her thumbs through her belt loops, "My real name isn't Lee Samuels either. My name it Haleli Colt, that's how I know that the holster's for the legendary colt."

Sam's jaw dropped and Dean, who was running a hand down his face, froze midway and stared bug-eyed at the honey-eyed southerner.

"Bullshit." Dean swore as he studied her incedulously.

"I'm not lyin' sweet pea," She threw her hands up before settling onto a nearby stool. "Samuel Colt was my great grandaddy's great grandaddy."

"But you said your dad's name was William Samuels," Sam said and mimicked Lee by easing into the stool across from her.

"It's an alias," She answered, "My daddy didn't want all the hunters tryin' to locate him and fish out information about the colt all the time. He hunted and he was good at it. He didn't want to be bugged on the job."

"Bill!" Dean snapped his fingers and turned to Sam, "Bill Samuels, I read about him in dad's journal. Must have been short for William. Doesn't prove anything though" Dean muttered the last part.

"How did you even know who we are?" Sam asked.

"I had a hunch last night, but y'all proved me right earlier. I mean...Johnson…really?" She snorted, "John…Son? Y'all were practically broadcastin' it to that world!"

"It's not like we expected to meet any damn hunters or descendents of Samuel fucking Colt," Dean said gruffly from his spot against the counter, "If you really are that is…" He muttered.

"You got a problem boy?" Lee whirled around to face Dean.

"Yeah I do," He pushed off the wall and took a step toward Lee until they stood inches apart, "I don't know who the hell you are. First you delay us by keeping my gun! Then you start spouting this crap about you and Bill Samuels being a Colt-"

"He's the one that told your daddy about the colt!" Lee argued with her hands on her hips, "He's in your daddy's journal you stubborn mule!"

"Wake up and smell the cow patties outside princess because all hunters know about the colt. Hell even demons know!"

"Well he told him where to start lookin'!"

"How do I know you're telling the truth? Huh?" Dean steamed, "Are you even really related to Samuel Colt?"

"Only a member of the Colt family would recognize this inscription scratched into the leather. It's faint, but it's there!" She spat and pointed to an intricate carving in the leather with a smug grin.

"For all I know you could be a demon posing as some girl." Dean roared, "Pretending to be related to the legendary Samuel Colt, weaving a lie about Bill Samuels, executing this elaborate plan to capture us or something! Hell, we don't even have to colt anyways! How do we know you're telling the truth?"

Lee's stare turned icy as she curled her lips inward, "You don't." She said with a taut voice. Dean gave a humorless smile and rolled his eyes as she continued, "But I can assure you that I'm no demon filth-"

"Take it easy guys," Sam cut in and placed a hand on their shoulders to pry them apart.

"Besides," He scoffed and continued as if Sam hadn't inturrupted, "You don't even look like the old man." Dean pointed to the picture of Lee hugging the man holding the turkey.

In a fit of fury, Lee lunged at Dean kicking and screaming. Dean jumped back as Sam grabbed hold of her around the waist, trying to keep her at bay.

"You racist ass son of a bitch! Just because I don't look like the perfect white southern belle! He was my daddy…" Lee struggled a moment more before going limp and Sam loosened his grip

"He was my daddy!" She repeated as her shoulders shook from body shaking sobs, "And he's dead…"

She fell to her knees after Sam released her. Dean frowned with wide eyes and a furrowed brow while Lee laid on the floor crying. Sam looked at Dean before kneeling beside her and gave a tentative pat on the back.

"Say we believe you," Sam said slowly, "Say we believe what you say it true." Lee's sobs subsided and she turned her tear stained face towards the brothers.

"Look, I know you wonderin' why am I in this hick town when my family owns Colt Manufacturing Company," Lee hiccupped and wiped her eyes, "Thing is, is that, I don't really like my family all that much and the feelin' is mutual. Being a hunter has been in my family for generations and my daddy was the only one my grandaddy taught all the hunter secrets to. He was a hunter, my daddy, and he didn't care much for the wealth his trust gave me and I don't either."

"What kind of person doesn't care for their family," Dean sneered and ignored Sam's plea to be quiet.

"The kind that doesn't have acceptin' family that's who," Lee looked at the floor and sniffed, "They're all rascist and hate me because of my mama. She was a Chickasaw woman from Ohio, makin' me a half breed. That's why my daddy and I don't really look too similar," She paused to laugh bitterly, "And it burns my relatives that I am second in line to own the company after my cousin. To them I'm just some out of wedlock, illigitimate child."

"Oh," Dean's voice visibly softened. He gripped the counter as he felt himself slowly but surely believing what this woman was saying. Guilt gripped him with an iron hand as Dean realized what he had implied with his previous comment about her looks. "Who needs bitches like them anyways?"

Sam gave an exasperated sigh but was cut off from bark of laughter from Lee, "That's what my daddy always said." Dean perked up and smirked triumphantly at Sam who glared and shook his head.

"Hey look, I-uh- didn't… mean to imply that you were a demon…" Dean struggled

"I understand. In the hunting world, it's hard to prove your trustworthyness, and I can only give y'all my word," Lee ran her hand through her hair shuffled her feet, "I heard about John. I'm sorry, I know that's a hard thing to go through. If there is anythin' y'all ever need… I knew John, he was crazy, but he helped out my dad a lot."

"Thanks," Dean said quietly, "We'll keep that in mind." He looked up at Lee with a small grin. She returned a smile with a look of stale sorrow in her eyes that he knew so well. And at that moment, they forgave each other for the way they both acted.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble but we really do need to get going…" Sam broke the silence. He stuck his hand out, but Lee brushed it aside and pulled them both into a quick hug.

"No problem sweet pea, just stay safe now you hear," She handed them a slip of paper and followed them to their car, "Don't be shy, call and say hi once in a while to let me know y'all still living."

"Will do Pocahontas," Dean joked while slamming the trunk closed.

Lee shook her head with a chuckle as they packed into the Impala. She watched as they turned the corner and Dean flashed her a final wave before they disappeared for who knows how long. Jolts of electricity tingled her skin as Lee walked back into the store. The cold morning caused her to shiver and rub her arms before casting a worried glance and looked back to where the Impala disappeared. For some reason she felt a sickening feeling, like a pit in her stomach.

"Y'all are gonna be in for a world of hurt," Lee said with a soft whisper.

Author's Note: Ooh ominous! What did you all think about the story so far? Any review is welcomed! This is my first fan fiction and I am just hoping everything is at least decent.


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: I received a comment about not overloading Lee's dialogue with too much phonetically written speech to show her accent, so I'm going to experiment with it this chapter and focus more on the words and phrases to represent her Southern-ness. Let me know what you all think and which is better! This chapter takes place in season 4 episode 16 "On the Head of a Pin". If anything sounds familiar, it's because I used the script from the episode as a guideline. I tried not to copy every line verbatim to make it more my own. I didn't want to end up just rewriting the episode.

Outside a large convention center, in a small town near Cheyenne, Wyoming, a tall woman hoisted 2 large bags into the trunk of her green and rusted jeep. As the bags hit the bed of the trunk, the handles of a few new edition rifles peeked out of an open zipper. The woman stretched her arms to the sky and let out a tired sigh before securing the guns.

She brushed her lengthy dark brown hair back into a loose braid, exposing golden skinned shoulders to the hot afternoon sun. A shadow passed overhead and she looked up, squinting dark honey eyes, to see a low flying hawk making its way home.

"Find something good Lee?" An older man passing by asked.

Lee spun around and gave a lazy smile to the stall owner she met earlier at the convention, "I sure did Walter, found me some good rifles for my store back in Georgia! You make any good profit?"

Walter gave a nonchalant shrug before replying, "Eh, I've done better at other gun shows. I've got to get going home to the wife though, have a safe trip back to Georgia," He waved before trampling down to a different parking lot.

Lee flashed a wave before tucking into the driver's seat of her jeep. After twenty minutes she pulled into the cheap motel where she had rented a room. The bag of guns weighed heavily at her shoulders, digging in and dragging her down to the ground. With a grunt, she shifted the weight to a more favorable position and noticed a Chevy Impala parked a few spaces down.

'Looks just like the Winchester's car,' She thought. Lee had met the brothers a year or two ago while bartending at her friend's pub. The boys had kept their promise to call every now and then, but Lee hadn't heard from them in almost six months.

A force crashed into Lee and she toppled backwards. One of her bags burst at the seams causing the guns to spill onto the pavement. "Boy you better be glad these puppies ain't loaded," She lectured as she tried to gather her things, "You better pray to Jesus that they ain't damaged either, I just bought them!"

"Lee?"

Lee froze when she heard the stranger call her name. She looked baffled as Sam Winchester himself stood before her. He held out a hand and smiled apologetically.

"Speak of the devil!" Lee beamed as she let Sam help her off the floor, "Come here and let me hug your neck sweet pea!" She pulled him in for a hug and felt a jolt send her goose bumps on fire.

Sam felt her cringe before pulling away. Lee bit her lip before swapping it for a huge grin, "It's been a while since I heard from y'all. Where's your pig of a brother anyways?"

"We've just been really busy," Sam studied her, curious about why he had seen worry flash over her face, "Dean's back in the room. Sorry about bumping into you by the way." He bent down to help her pick up the guns.

"Don't worry 'bout that," She honeyed, "I myself just got back from a gun show, found some real good ones. You can pick some out if you're in need."

"Nah, I think we're covered," Sam smiled as they made their way to Lee's room. She shoved the key in and clicked the lock open. Sam followed her into the musty, old smelling room as she barged in and placed the gun bag down.

"You down here for a job?" She popped open a water bottle and offered one to Sam. Taking a few gulps, she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"We were. Actually, uh…" Sam rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor, "One of our friends just died. We're heading to her funeral now in fact."

Lee stood up quietly and walked over to Sam. He looked at her as she blinked sympathetically and placed a gentle hand on his arm, "I'm sorry to hear sweat pea, who was it?"

"Pamela. Pamela Barnes," Sam answered, "She was a psychic, she was helping us on a job when she-"

He felt Lee's grip tighten on his arm as she gave a small gasp. Her eyes misted over and turned her head away, biting back tears.

"You knew her?" Sam asked. Lee only nodded.

"Right before my daddy quit hunting, he had me stay at her folk's house for a couple days while he did his last hunt. I got to know her, we kept in touch a bit," Lee whispered hoarsely, "Would y'all mind if I came along?" She pleaded.

Sam bit the inside of his lip but melted at her tearful gaze, "Yeah, I'm sure Dean won't mind…"

"Sam! Sammy!"

Sam looked out the door and then back to Lee, "Speaking of Dean…" He led Lee outside and saw his brother frantically looking around, "Over here! Look who I bumped into," Sam called.

Dean swiveled towards Sam and Lee walked out from behind the tall giant, "Hey sweet pea!" She greeted Dean with a hug.

"Well if it isn't Pocahontas in the flesh," Dean smirked. He pulled out of the hug and frowned as he noticed her watery eyes, "You okay?"

Lee nodded and blushed as she turned away to wipe the tears, "Yeah, Sam just told me about Pamela."

"She wants to come with us to the funeral." Sam chirped from behind Lee.

Dean nodded slowly, "You knew her?" He asked Lee. She nodded quickly trying to blink back new tears. "Well we're already late as it is. Let's get a move on."

The group jumped into the Impala and sped down the highway. At the service, Lee released a strangled cry as she said her final goodbye at the viewing. Her heart sank seeing Pamela in the coffin. She looked so pale and peaceful, as if she was sleeping, and at any moment she would wake up to greet Lee. They'd go hiking just like they used to.

She felt an arm give her a supportive hug around her shoulders. Lee gave a tearful smile at Sam as he squeezed her tightly before taking his turn to say goodbye. Dean stood off to the side stiffly with a stony grimace etched into his face.

They later introduced her to Bobby Singer, a scruffy man with a potbelly and a fading trucker hat atop his head.

"So you're the infamous Lee who pulled a fast one on Dean here!" He chuckled and slapped Dean on the back, "I've heard a lot about you."

Lee chuckled and fanned herself jokingly, "Aw shucks sweet peas!" She and Bobby chatted a while longer. He mentioned how he knew her father, how he helped him on a few vampire hunts back in the day.

"Didn't know he was a Colt though," Bobby stated with raised eyebrows, "Kept that secret real close, that man did."

"It wasn't somethin' he really liked people knownin'," Lee explained. Dean came up and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey we gotta go Pocahontas," Dean grunted, "See you later Bobby."

"Alright now, take care boys! Nice meeting you Lee," Bobby said. Lee waved before following the brothers to the Impala.

In the car, Lee lay sound asleep, slumped sideways in the backseat. Sam was driving and looked in the mirror to make sure she wasn't eavesdropping before speaking to Dean.

"Ruby said she would meet us later after tracking some leads-" Dean huffed and rolled his eyes, "Look, I know she isn't exactly on your Christmas list, but if she can help us get to Lilith-"

"Hey, man, work with Ruby, don't," Dean fussed, "I don't really give a rat's ass."

Sam shot a quick frown to Dean before returning to the road, "What's your problem?"

"Pamela didn't want anything to do with this," Dean muttered out the window, "And we dragged her back into it Sam."

"She knew what was at stake."

"Oh yeah, saving the world. Because that just makes it all okay," Dean scoffed and shook his head, "Cause we've just been doing such a swell job."

"Dean-" Sam started softly.

"I can't keep burying friends Sammy," Dean replied with a hallow voice, "I'm just getting tired of it… All of it."

"Well get angry," Sam ordered. He looked at his brother, but Dean refused to return a look and continued facing the window.

The Impala pulled into the motel parking. Dean leaned back and nudged a passed out Lee. With a startled gasp she bolted upright and clutched a hand to her heart. Lee flew into a panic when she noticed the brothers nearing their door. In a frantic flurry, she ran up and pulled them back.

"There's somethin' here!" She warned with wide eyes, "Sam, Dean…" The brothers glanced at each other, "There's somethin' in your room!"

"How do you know?" Sam asked while scanning the nearby area.

"I have this feelin'," Her skin tingled as if electricity ran through her body, "Look, sometimes I get a tingly feelin', and it usually means somethin'. I've never been wrong before. There's someone powerful in there."

"Just keep you eyes peeled," Dean whispered and took out a gun. Sam and Lee did the same and cock it at the ready.

Dean cautiously opened the door before stepping inside. Lee followed in behind Sam.

"I don't see anything." Dean said and Sam flipped on the lights.

Lee breathed in as she saw two figures standing in the corner. With a flash she barreled past the brothers with her gun at the ready, "Who are-" Her jaw dopped. The two figures stepped forward. Lee stepped back and lowered her gun. "Dear sweet Jesus, y'all are angels!" She winced and crossed herself.

"Winchester and Winchester," One of them said. He was tall and had skin as dark as night, "And… Haleli," He finished after studying her.

"How?" She muttered before Dean's disgruntled voice filled the room.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He punched the air, "This is seriously crappy timing!"

"How did you know we were angels?" The other stranger asked. His face was pulled into a frown and wore a long trench coat.

Lee gaped, struggling to find the words to explain, "Your wings," She choked. "I see your wings!" Both angels snapped their attention to the southerner, but her eyes were focused at the dark shadows fluttering against the backs of the strangers.

"Y'all can't see them?" Lee asked, turning to the brothers.

Before the angel in the trench coat could question any further, the other one faced Dean, "You are needed."

"Needed? We just got back from needed!" He cried.

"Who are they?" Lee whispered to Sam.

"The one talking to Dean is Uriel, the other is Castiel," Sam looked down at her and a deep crease appeared on his forehead, "How can you see their wings?"

Lee shrugged as Dean spoke harshly, "No, you mind your damn tone with us."

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral." Sam explained.

"Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela? Cas, remember you burned her eyes out!" Dean lashed out and Lee looked at the angel with horror, "Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freaking minutes!"

Lee blinked, staring at the brothers and then the angels. She crinkled her eyebrows, thoroughly confused at what was being said. She looked to Sam for answers, but he was too busy studying the angels.

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes." Uriel said authoritatively. Lee reeled back and did a double take before peering at Dean. His jaw was clenched as tightly as his fists.

"Dean…" Lee breathed.

"What exactly am I supposed to do? What exactly do you want from me?" Dean continued, paying no attention to the utter confusion that Lee was encountering.

"Gratitude," Uriel growled, "Maybe some gratefulness and appreciation. You are in our debt."

Castiel stepped forward, "Dean we know this is difficult to understand…"

"And we," Uriel leered pointedly at Castiel, "don't care. An angel was killed earlier today. That makes it seven angels that have been murdered so far. All of them from our garrison."

"Demons?" Dean offered, "How are they doing it? I thought it was near impossible to kill angels."

"We don't know," Uriel confessed.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it?" Sam pipped in, "I mean, a demon with enough juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?"

"We don't need help from hunters to handle whoever is responsible," Uriel sneered slightly, looking down on Sam.

"Once we find whoever it is," Castiel added.

"So you need us to help hunt a demon?" Dean asked.

"Not quite, we have Alastair." Cas explained.

Dean gulped before shaking it off, "Great. He should be able to name your trigger man." Lee noticed his face pale slightly and her stomach knotted in dread. She looked down with a frown, feeling as if she sensed the impending doom about to occur.

"But he won't talk. Everything we've tried has failed to break his strong will." Castiel said, "We've arrived at an impasse."

"Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league," Dean said with a humorless chuckle.

"That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got." Uriel stated.

Dean looked down and wiped his face.

Lee's head shot up as flashes of Dean passed through her mind. Images of the torture he had endured and dolled out in hell appeared like a slide show. She looked at Uriel and realization dawned on her. Lee knew what he was implying.

"What's wrong with y'all!" She shrilled. All four men turned at her in surprise. Lee stepped towards the angels. "Someone just died, can't you respect that?" She stared at them unblinking. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows pulled together.

"Matters such as those don't matter," Uriel waved as if waving a fly, "Not when the threat of the apocalypse looms in our path."

Lee's mouth gaped before shutting it tight. Her eyelids drooped as her gaze flitted between Uriel and Castiel, "Y'all ain't like how I imagined angels…"

Castiel fixed Lee with a stranged look before turning to Dean, "Please, Dean."

"No, I won't do it." Dean crossed his arms in a fit of stubborness. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a slight shift in Uriel's stance.

"If he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to," Lee declared as she stepped in front of Dean protectively. Uriel looked down and flashed a look of annoyance.

"Stay out of this Lee," Dean ordered.

"Listen to him." Uriel attempted to push her aside. Lee glared in response.

"Touch me and I will snatched you bald headed and stick your head where the sun don't shine." Lee threatened.

"You just insulted an angel of the lord," Uriel glowered before swiping his hand to the side. He blinked and frowned before swiping his hand again.

When nothing happened, Lee looked at the brothers. They too shared a look of confusion. With a low growl, Uriel attempted a third swipe. This time Lee yelped as she skidded sideways, nearly crashing into the wall.

"Lee!" Sam yelled in shock. Both brothers rushed to her side and she waved them back.

"I'm fine, really," She assured.

Dean rounded on Uriel, "What the hell was that!" He demanded.

"I don't know," Uriel's studious gaze was fixated on Lee. Before either Sam or Dean could spring into action, Uriel appeared before Lee and grabbed her chin. Forcing her to look at him.

With a strangled cry, she struggled in vain to escape his grasp. Behind him, Uriel heard a click and the touch of cool metal against his head.

"That can't hurt me you imbecile," Uriel smirked before refocusing his attention to Lee.

"Dean, put down the gun!" Castiel pleaded.

"Not before he lets go of our friend," Sam answered for Dean menacingly.

"Uriel, we don't harm humans!" Castiel reminded him.

"You've been blessed," Uriel surmised. Lee stopped her struggles, jarring to a halt, and gaped like a fish, "by an angel."

Sam and Dean gave each other a side glance as Lee stuttered, "What do you mean? That's impossible! I would remember if somethin' like that happened to me!"

"Not if you were an infant," Uriel studied her a moment longer before roughly shoving her away, "Only a powerful angel can bless a child. Congratulations, you are now on mine and heaven's radar." He said flatly.

Sam caught Lee before she could fall and she shook her head, "What in the Sam Hill does that mean?"

She looked at Sam and Dean, hoping they could assure her it meant nothing, but they only looked at her. Sam's lips were pressed into a thin line as her breathing became ragged and panicked.

"Dean, you are our best hope," Castiel blurted, returning to the previous subject.

Dean patted a comforting hand on Lee's shoulder, "No. No way." He said and squared off to Castiel, "You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this."

Uriel walked up to Dean and stared deep into his eyes, "Who said anything about asking?"

"No!" Lee cried with a hand outstretched to what was now an empty space. She acted too slowly, realized Uriel's moves too late, and now they had disappeared with Dean.

"Damn it!" Sam punched the wall and turned to Lee, "Can you find him? Sense him like you did with Uriel and Cas?" He pleaded with puppy eyes.

"I'll try," She answered shakily. With trembling legs, she sat on the edge of the motel bed. The mattress sank under her weight and Lee proceeded to take in a deep breath.

Lee shut her eyes, scrunching her face. She tried to sense Dean, tried remembering everything she knew about him, but she felt nothing. Griping the comforter in her hands, she continued her attempt before collapsing in anguish.

Panting heavily, she lifted a hand and felt a trickle of blood ooze out of her nose. Sam looked at her with worried eyes, waiting for her answer.

"I'm sorry Sam," She whimpered tearfully, "I reckon that I can't sense that far."

Sam whipped out a phone and walked out the motel room, "I'm gonna make a call…" he informed, leaving Lee to sit alone, upset that she let the angels take Dean away.

"I'm sorry," She said aloud to the lonely room.


	4. Chapter Four

The fluorescent lights in the bathroom glared harshly and made everything in it seem tinted blue. Once Sam had returned to the room after his phone call, Lee had fled to the bathroom for refuge. She didn't want to look Sam in the eye, for fear of seeing him look at her with hurt and disappointment because of she failed to find Dean.

Lee snuck a look at her reflection in the mirror and grimaced at what she saw. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tear lines ran down her face and her lower lip refused to stop trembling. She leaned forward on the counter and placed her head in her hands.

Her mind was swimming with newfound knowledge. That Dean had been in hell. That he had been subject to unmentionable horrors. How he did the same to other poor souls. Lee's thoughts leapt to her encounter with Uriel. How he told her that she had been blessed.

"What does that mean?" Lee whispered to herself, "This doesn't make a lick of sense!"

Lee heard the motel room door being pulled open. She pressed her ear to the closed bathroom door and heard a female voice carry through.

"Their smell is everywhere in here," Lee heard the female say, "Seriously Sam, me being around angels isn't something I'm thrilled to be doing!"

"I need you to find Dean," Sam's muffled voice pleaded, "I don't know where the angels took them." Lee cast a long glance at the floor before quickly splashing her face with water and exiting the bathroom

Standing across from Sam was dark eyed brunette. She stood there nonchalantly with her hands stuffed into her pockets and Lee's presence went unnoticed by the both of them.

"Not sure I see the problem," The brunette continued, "Alastair gets a beat down, Dean gets revenge, and the angels get what they need to help them win. What's wrong with that?"

The corners of Sam's mouth pulled down, "He can't do it Ruby."

"I get it, you don't want him going all torture master again," She sighed lazily.

"That's not what he means," Lee's voice drawled from the corner. Sam and Ruby snapped their heads as she continued to speak, "Dean's been through a whole mess of sufferin' during his time downstairs. His soul hasn't healed yet and what those angels are fixin' for him to do… It'll injure him even more."

A hush fell over the room and Lee's cheeks began to burn from their stares. The brunette began to study her closely with pursed lips and Sam stood open mouthed, darting his eyes between the two women. Lee began to shuffle her feet and pick at the ends of her hair in the silence.

"Well look at you miss Southern belle," Ruby chirped and folded her arms, looking Lee up and down, "Who's this Sam? You pick this floozy up on the side of the road?"

Lee eyelids fluttered before fixing a cold and frosty stare, "Excuse me? Do you want me to kick your sorry ass?" She stepped towards Ruby, towering over her. The brunette merely smirked and for a split second, Ruby's image wavered and Lee saw her eyes flash pitch black. With a slight inhale, Lee took a half step back and Ruby tilted her head in satisfaction.

"Woah woah," Sam finally broke in, "Calm down Ruby, this is Lee, her father was a hunter." He explained, "She knew Pamela. She was at the funeral with us."

"My name is Haleli," Lee seethed, recovering from her shock, "My friends call me Lee." She explained, stressing the word friends. Lee felt uneasy at the way Ruby was studying her and tried not to let it show on her face.

With a shrug, Ruby turned her back to Lee, "Are you sure you can do this?" She asked Sam with raised brows.

"I'm strong enough." He replied.

Ruby walked outside to gather the materials she needed for her tracking spell. Sam rechecked his phone for the thousandth time, hoping somehow Dean called or left a message for him. With Ruby gone, Lee felt the need to confide in Sam.

"I don't trust that woman," Lee confessed, "Somethin' isn't right with her Sam. I can feel it." She turned a worried gaze to Sam, hoping he caught her drift.

"I know Ruby, she's here to help." Sam assured. He smiled as Ruby walked back in and set up a US map on the floor.

Ruby began to chant and slowly held the flame of a candle to the map's corner. It flew up in flames, burning and crackling. The flaming tips flickered and danced, filling the room with ash and smoke. Lee unconsciously stepped behind Sam as the fire continued to spread all over the map.

"Out." Ruby commanded and the flames extinguished, leaving a small portion of the map unscathed by the fire. "Here he is. Angels aren't used to being spied on, I mean, who'd be stupid enough to try? It just makes it that much easier for us to find them."

"Obviously you must stupid enough to do it…" Lee muttered.

"Hey Lee," Sam said, "Can you wait in the Impala? I need to talk to Ruby really quick." Lee's mouthed opened to make a comment but closed it when she noticed the sick puppy eyes he was giving Ruby.

"Take all the time y'all need!" Lee frowned in disgust at the realization of his words.

Once she was outside the motel room, a sinking feeling hit her in the gut. Lee looked to the Impala and then back to the room. The window blinds were askew, leaving just enough space to peak. Following her instinct she slinked to the window and peered through.

Lee's hand flew up to cover her mouth as she fought the urge to let out a horrified cry. Through the blinds she saw Sam sitting on the bed with Ruby straddling him. Blood trickled down Ruby's arms as Sam sat there, vigorously drinking it every last bit he could. Ruby stroked his hair as he gripped her arm fiercely. She threw back her head with a smirk dancing on her lips.

The sight was too much for Lee to digest. She fled from her perch and dry heaved by the Impala. Tears pricked her eyes and her stomach flip-flopped. "Stop cryin'!" She ordered herself, "You are always cryin' for every gosh darn thing!"

The motel door flew open and Lee righted herself before the other two noticed anything suspicious. She sat in the passenger seat without so much as a peep. She was relieved Ruby decided not to tag along, but Lee was worried about Sam.

He was gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. Sam looked on edge, his eyes darting across the road. Lee noticed how dilated his eye were, making them almost black instead of their usual hazel color. The windshield wipers swish rapidly as the rain pitter-pattered against the car like harmless bullets. Lee turned to look out her window and watched the greenery pass by as her face contorted in horror.

The Impala skidded to a halt as they arrived at an empty warehouse. Sam burst out of the car and ordered Lee to stay put. Refusing to sit on the sidelines, she rushed in after him. Inside she struggled to keep up with Sam and eventually lost sight of him.

"Dean!" She called, "Sweet pea, where are you?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a bright blue light shine through the cracks in the wall. Lee raced towards it in time to see Sam lift his hand as a bloody and broken man was slammed against the wall. The angel she had met earlier, Castiel, was sprawled on the ground and struggling to sit upright.

"Who's murdering the angels? How are they doing it?" She hears Sam roar. Near another wall Lee sees a dark figure slumped on the floor.

"Dean!" Relief rushes over her, but it soon dissipates at the sight of his injured body. Lee carefully cradles his head and touched two fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse. It was weak, but still beating. Blood from his wounds smeared onto her clothes, but Lee paid no attention to it, "Dean, sweetie, wake up!" She gently slapped his face.

Lee bit her lip until a metallic tang hit her tongue, "Please stay alive, for your brother. He's gonna need you to keep him strong…" Dean's eyes remain glued shut and his breathing grew fainter and a gash across his cheek continued to bleed profusely. Lee tore off a piece of her shirt and pressed it onto the wound.

The gash slowly begins to sew itself up and the bleeding subsided. Watching it shrink under the cloth, Lee recoils her hand in shock and the wound stops closing. She touches a trembling hand to her cheek and cringes when a gut-wrenching scream fills the room.

The man Sam is holding on to screams as a gold light flares up from inside. He collapses dead on the floor with Sam standing over him breathing heavily. Lee watches with wide eyes as she sees Sam wave the body aside and his face void of expression.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who's liked or read my story so far, I honestly wasn't sure if anyone was going to even read it! Well, I'm starting my new college semester next week, but I'm trying to finish this part of the story before then so it won't be too cut off. There will probably be one or two more chapters added before I take a break. I have a full load of course work coming up and I won't have a lot of time to spare, so updates will be much more spread out. Don't be shy about reviewing! I enjoy any feedback, good or bad.


	5. Chapter Five

A machine beeped steadily, monitoring Dean's heartbeat as he lay sleeping in a hospital bed. It had been a couple hours since Sam ended Alastair and Castiel was nowhere to be found. After he had disappeared, Sam and Lee drove Dean to the hospital. He still hadn't woken up.

The whole time Sam refused to leave his brother's side, even when Lee to get him to take a coffee break. At the hospital cafeteria Lee sat with her untouched cup between her hands. She could feel death all around her as a shiver rushed down her spine every few minutes.

A dark shadow passed by the open door and Lee took a curious peak down the hallway. The ends of a long trench coat disappeared around the corner in the direction of Dean's room.

"Oh thank God!" Lee cried knowing that Castiel had finally come back. Relief washed over her knowing that he could heal Dean and everything would be fine.

Castiel paused at the doorway to Dean's room. With a glance at the floor, he continued on without a word. Before Lee could stop him, Sam burst out of the room and caught up to him.

"Sam-" Castiel said as he swiveled to face Sam.

"Get in there!" Sam ordered and pointed to Dean's room, "You need to heal him. Miracle. Now."

Castiel bit his lip and struggled to find the words to explain to Sam he couldn't. He didn't understand the politics of heaven. "I-I can't." He stuttered.

"This is your fault-" Sam accused, his voice rising with every word.

"No." Castiel protested fiercely.

" - because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together!" Sam finished. His glare caused Castiel to cringe and look everywhere except at Sam. Lee cautiously walked up to them and felt the tension grow between them. Thick like butter.

"You have to help him," Lee urged after moments of angry silence, "you're an angel aren't you?" Castiel flashed an apologetic grimace before turning away. Before he could leave, Lee grabbed hold of his arm.

He studied her with a frown at her audacity to grab an angel of the Lord. Castiel struggled to be released and her cobra grip tightened. "Angels are supposed to help mankind." Lee reminded him.

"Demons aren't even killing the angels!" Sam said angrily, "Something else is doing the deed. Dean did what you wanted for nothing! You understand that?"

"Perhaps Alastair was lying," Castiel answered sheepishly as Sam shook his head.

"No, he wasn't." He replied flatly. Sam turned and stomped back to Dean's room. Lee watched him leave before turning back to Castiel, her hand still holding his arm. Castiel looked at her and opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it after taking in her look of hurt and disbelief.

Biting back words of disappointment, Lee released Castiel and followed Sam. Castiel stood frozen until he saw the ends of her hair whip around the corner. Looking at his arm, he noticed the imprint of her hand lingered on his sleeve. A cold shiver passes through Castiel as guilt consumed him like a tidal wave. He contemplates doing what they ask, but with a shake of his head he walks away, feeling as though he'd been punched in the face.

And if Castiel was being honest with himself, he wished he had been.

After countless prompting from Lee, Sam finally tore himself from Dean's bedside and went to grab something to eat. Lee stretched and looked down at her watch. A couple minutes past midnight. Sam had only been gone a few minutes. She shivered as the memory of him drinking the demon blood resurfaced.

Lee didn't know what to do. She knew he needed help and she was sure Dean didn't know. But was it even her place to bring it up? Her eyelids began to droop and her head slowly tucked forward.

Across the hospital room, Dean's eyes snapped open. Momentarily confused by the machines and white curtains, he looked around and saw Lee curled up in a chair sleeping. He rubbed his aching shoulders and searched the room for water. He reached for the cup of water on a tray next to his bed, but in his haste he knocked it onto the floor. The sharp clang echoed in the room as it bounced off the floor. Dean swore as the water spilled everywhere and his throat thickened with thirst.

"Dean?" The groggy voice caused him to look up at a half awake Lee.

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you," He said, "I uh, just needed some water…" He trailed off as he glanced back down at the mess on the floor.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake!" Lee rushed over and handed him a water bottle from her bag. Dean muttered a thanks before downing the water. "Sam is out getting' food, he'll be back soon. Are you okay sweet pea?" She asked.

Dean wiped the water that trickled down his chin before answering, "Yeah, of course I'm fine," He shot a cheeky smile before wincing from a furious headache. Lee shook her head and tsked while she cleaned up the spilled water.

"Where's Cas?" He asked and looked around, expecting the trench coat wearing angel to pop out at any moment. "Hoping he could help me with this headache," he joked.

Lee bit her lip," He, uh, he left." The corners of his mouth pulled down as she continued, "I think he had some business to do… he said he couldn't heal you."

"Figures…" Dean sniffed. Lee watched with a frown on her face as he slowly lifted himself into an upright position. Dean looked up at held her gaze for a moment before biting his lip and looking away, "Don't look at me like that."

"Sorry," She whispered. "Do you remember much?"

The steady ticks from the clock filled the silence as Dean refused to look back at her. He clenched his fists before answering, "Everything."

"Oh so you saw Sam, and what he did?" Lee questioned.

Dean snapped his head toward her, "What do you mean? What did he do?"

"He- nothing, he saved you," Lee answered, not wanting to tell Dean her fears about Sam, "What matters is that you're finally awake sweet pea!" She gave a small, comforting smile and patted his arm.

"Dean?" Relief washed over Sam as he returned with a cup of coffee in his hand. Lee watched as he rushed from the doorway to his brother's side. "Thank god you're okay!"

"Yeah, yeah, of course I'm fine," Dean shrugged. Not wanting to intrude on a brotherly moment, Lee excused herself from the hospital room.

"I swear those angels are going to pay," Sam swore once Lee was out of earshot.

"It's not there fault I got careless," Dean huffed and settled back into the pillows.

"No, it is!" Sam said, "They were supposed to protect you! They think they can order us around like we're some sort of pawns and control us like some damn marionettes! I can't deal with that anymore."

"You don't think I feel the same Sam!" Dean shouted, causing Sam to blink in surprise.

"Dean, I'm sorry…"

"Just, for christ's sake I just woke up," Dean sighed in exasperation, "Can I just be given a couple minutes to relax? Is that too much to ask?" The hurt on Sam's face made Dean regret the harshness of his tone, but before he could say anything, Sam left him alone in the hospital room.

"I think you hurt his feelings." The sudden sound of a foreign voice cause Dean to shudder in surprise.

"Dammit Cas!" Dean hissed, turning to the oblivious angel who appeared by his bedside.

"How are you feeling?" He asked cautiously, eyeing the bandages.

"Fine, no thanks to you." Dean retorted.

Down the hall, Lee made her way towards Dean's room with a bottle of water in hand. Hearing voices as she neared the door, she paused before entering.

"Did I break the first seal?" She heard Dean say.

"Yes," She recognized the second voice as Castiel's, "We laid siege to hell and fought our way to get to you before you-"

"Jump started the apocalypse," Dean finished bitterly.

"And we were too late."

"Why didn't you just leave me there?" The room was silent and Lee stood rooted to her spot by the door.

"It's not your fault, it's fate," Castiel explained, "The righteous man who starts it must finish it."

"Well, then you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cas. Alastair was right. I'm not all here. I'm not – I'm not strong enough," Dean's voice faltered, "I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else."

"I'll visit you soon when I get wind of a new case for you," Castiel continued as if Dean had not spoken, "Stay safe Dean."

The room fell silent once again except for the silent tears that fell from Dean's face. Lee griped the water bottle tightly in her hands. The crunch of the plastic alerted Dean to her presence outside the door.

"Who's there?" He called. Lee crept through the door sheepishly, "Oh it's you," Dean tried to discretely wipe his eyes and noticed the water, "Is that for me? I'm still dying of thirst."

Lee could only nod as she handed him the bottle. Dean hungrily drank the water as she stood stiffly next to him. Tossing the empty bottle aside, Dean sat silently and stared at the wall in front of him. Neither said a word.

"How much did you hear?" Dean questioned after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"Hear what Dean?" Lee lied with a small smile, "As far as I know, I came just in time to save you from dyin' of thirst." Dean looked at her and immediately knew she was lying. He knew she had heard the whole thing, but she lied anyways and for that he was grateful.

"So good news!" Sam exclaimed walking in, "Doc says you're just about healed and that you'll be ready to leave later today."

"Good, we need to hit the road," Dean said, "I miss driving my baby," He smiled wistfully as he pictured the black Impala.

"Well boys, I do have to get going!" Lee sighed as she picked up her bag from the chair, "I have business up in Oklahoma I need to get to by tonight."

"Aw can't stick around for a little longer Pocahontas?" Dean teased, "We could use your little sixth sense on some hunts!"

"Yeah we wouldn't mind," Sam added, "Honest."

Lee smiled and shook her head, "No I've got some tribe stuff to do. There's the Chickasaw Annual Meeting and Festival this weekend in Tishomingo."

"Sound fun," Sam smiled.

"Hey wait a minute!" Lee's face lit up and she smacked her forhead, "Y'all should come and visit it! Come on, it's one of the greatest festivals the tribe puts on every year!" She insisted when the brothers looked at her skeptically. "Besides, y'all just need a weekend to yourselves. No demons, no ghosts, no hunting. Just fun, food, and dancin'!"

She grinned from ear to ear, waiting for them to say yes. See her eagerness, Sam sighed in defeat, "Alright, we'll go." Lee squealed as Dean's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Y'all won't regret it!" She claimed as she rushed to give them both a hug, "Now I have to go, but give me a call when y'all get to Tishomingo and I'll show y'all around! Bye sweet peas!" She called before scampering out the door.

Dean turned to face Sam with a look of utter annoyance with Lee's shouts of excitement could be heard from down the hall, "Wimp." He said to Sam.

"Hey, she's right, we do deserve a little rest," Sam protested, "Look how happy it made her," Sam motioned out the door. Dean merely rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I'm not really keen on hanging with a bunch of Indians wearing a big feather hat and dancing around a big ass fire." He stated.

Sam frowned, "Chickasaws don't wear those, they wear roaches," He corrected.

"Whatever, same difference," Dean raised his hands in mock defeat, "Nerd." He muttered loud enough for Sam to hear.

"Whatever. We're going and that's that." Sam declared, but Dean had stopped listening. All he could think about was the conversation he had with Cas. The angels have made it his job to solve everything, but he didn't know how. He was broken and weak. Everything was his fault.

Wasn't everything? He thought as Sam continued to lecture him on the diverse culture of the Chickasaws.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all the readers, I know it's been a while since I've posted a new chapter! College life is stressful and busy, but I'm trying to keep it updated as much as I can. Reviews are always welcome! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


End file.
